On Rainy Days
by Park Hyesung - YWDK
Summary: No summary / Yewook yaoi/ Drabble atau oneshoot juga boleh (?)/ FF tergaje sepanjang saya membuat FF YeWook/ Jangan tertipu akan cerita awalnya xD/ RnR please? :3


On Rainy Days

**Author**: Park Hyesung

**Pairing**: YeWook

**Genre**: Romance

**Rate**: T

**Warning**: YAOI, Typo(s), EYD tidak terlalu sesuai

**Disclaimer**: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kepentingan cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok ^^

…..

"Hujan…"

Hanya suara itu yang terdengar di ruangan itu. Kamarnya dengan pencahayaan sangat redup membuat suhu dingin semakin menurun. Tubuhnya tidak bergemetar karena dingin, matanya sangat sendu melihat keluar jendela.

Tangannya yang tadi hanya menyangga kain tirai sekarang beranjak untuk mengikat tirainya di kedua sisi jendela. Suara hujan semakin terdengar karena kini dia membuka sedikit celah pintu balkon.

Bau tanah langsung masuk dalam penciumannya. Dibukanya semakin lebar pintu tersebut dan menatap rintik hujan yang terus jatuh ke permukaan bumi. Tiba-tiba bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, sebuah senyuman pahit.

"Aneh. Bahkan langit menangis karena tak membiarkanku pergi untuk wajib militer." Gumamnya.

Setelah puas melihat hujan, ia menutup pintu balkon. Mengambil sebuah topi wool dan memakai jaket tebal. Keluar dari kamarnya dan beranjak keluar kamar. "Jongwoon-ah, mau pergi kemana hujan-hujan seperti ini?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, kembali memamerkan senyum alaminya. "Aku mau pergi potong rambut, umma. Ingatkan kalau besok aku akan wajib militer?" Balasnya lembut. Ummanya mengangguk, "Tapi nanti saja. Hujan semakin deras, chagi. Kau bisa sakit."

Sebuah gelengan terlihat dari kepala besar itu, "Ani, umma. Aku bisa memakai mobil dan payung kok." Jawabnya. Ummanya mendecak, keras kepalanya memang tidak bisa dilawan. Namun pada akhirnya sang ibu membiarkan anaknya pergi.

Namja bernama lengkap Kim Jongwoon itu mulai meninggalkan apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama keluarga. Menuju parkiran dan masuk kedalam mobil. Sebenarnya dia sedikit berbohong pada ibunya jika dia mengatakan ingin memotong rambutnya sekarang.

Dia melajukan mobilnya ke sebuah tempat yang sudah dia tinggali beberapa tahun. Tempat yang dia tinggali bersama teman-teman seperjuangannya selama tujuh tahun ini. Dia rindu seseorang disana.

'Kim Ryeowook, aku merindukanmu.'

=.=.=.=.=.=

"Yesung hyung!" Seruan dari namja bersuara bass terdengar nyaring saat ia membuka pintu dorm lantai 11. Semua yang berada di sana langsung menoleh dan menatap Yesung tak percaya. Namja yang di serukan hanya tersenyum tipis dan berjalan masuk.

Duduk di sofa, membiarkan Kyuhyun masih berdiri tak percaya di ambang pintu. Yesung duduk dengan santainya sambil berkata, "Aku bukan hantu. Tidak usah melihatku seperti itu. Ada yang merindukanku denganku?"

Entah pada kemasukan apa, mereka langsung memberikan pelukan mereka terhadap pria berumur dua puluh sembilan tahun tersebut. Termasuk Kyuhyun yang hampir saja lupa menutup pintu.

"Aigoo, apa kalian benar-benar merindukanku? Ngomong-ngomong dimana Ryeowook?" Tanya Yesung sedikit bingung. Pasalnya sejak dia memasuki ruangan ini, matanya tidak menemukan sosok kecil itu. Dia juga merasa tidak ada keberadaan Ryeowook disini.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, begitu juga Donghae menatap Eunhyuk. Kemudian mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka dari sang invisible leader tersebut. "Dia bilang dia mau pergi keluar sebentar."

"Keluar? Tapi ini sedang hujan deras. Kemana dia pergi?" Tanya Yesung khawatir.

Keempatnya mengidik bahunya tak tahu, "Ryeowook tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada kami." Jawab Kyuhyun kecil.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening, hanya suara hujan yang menabrak kaca jendela yang terdengar di ruangan besar tersebut. "Kapan dia pergi?" Yesung kembali bertanya.

"Hampir dua jam yang lalu." Jawab Eunhyuk. "Mwo?" Yesung berdiri dengan tubuh yang menegang, "Dua jam yang lalu? Kenapa kalian tidak mencarinya?"

"Saat kami menelponnya, dia bilang dia tidak mau diganggu. Jadi kami tidak mau mencarinya."

"Argh!" Yesung mengacak rambutnya. Kemana anak itu?

"Sudahlah. Aku ingin mencarinya dulu sekarang. Kalian tunggu disini saja."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Aish, kemana anak itu?" Mata tajamnya kini mulai diedarkan kesegala arah. Dia ada dimana saja, sulit menemukannya. Sekali lagi dia memukul sentir mobil saking kesalnya. Otaknya tidak bisa berpikir secara jernih untuk memikirkan kemungkinan kemana namja manis tersebut.

Dia khawatir dengan kekasihnya itu. Takut juga masih meliputi sesak di dadanya. Ryeowook termasuk orang yang suka berbuat nekat.

"Taman." Pikirannya langsung ke satu tempat. Bukankah Ryeowook sangat senang di taman? Segera saja dia melaju dengan kecepatan penuh menuju sebuah taman yang tidak terlalu jauh dari dorm.

Dia memakirkan mobil mewahnya cukup asal. Tak dipedulikan hujan yang membasahinya saat keluar dari mobil, dia berlari masuk kedalam taman hijau tersebut.

"Ryeowook-ah!" teriaknya senang saat mendapati Ryeowook tengah duduk di kursi taman sambil mendongak ke atas. Namja berparas cantik tersebut dengan cepat menoleh, "Yesung hyung?"

Yesung menghampirinya, memeluknya erat seakan takut kehilangannya. "Ya, apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh? Sekarang ayo kita pulang." Ajak Yesung sembari menarik tangannya. Tapi Ryeowook langsung menhempaskan tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Sirheo." Jawab Ryeowook pendek sambil mengalihkan pandagannya. "Hyung pulang saja. Jangan pedulikan aku." Yesung menatapnya tidak percaya. "Apa yang kau katakan, Wookie?"

Mata caramel itu terpejam erat. "Kumohon tinggalkan aku sendiri saja." Suaranya terdengar gemetar. Tangan Yesung langsung memegang kedua pipi tirus yang basah akan air hujan. Memaksa Ryeowook menatapnya walaupun sepasang caramel itu amsih betah tertutup kelopak mata

"Waeyo? Hyung khawatir denganmu. Kau bisa sakit, Wookie. Jadi kaja kita pulang saja ne?" Ryeowook menggeleng. "Andwae! Sirheo!" kembali namja itu mengelak dan menjauhkan dirinya dengan Yesung.

"Wae?!" bentak Yesung sedikit kasar. Dia mulai kesal dengan sikap Ryeowook yang aneh. Sejak kapan Ryeowook menjauhinya seperti ini?

"Aku tidak mau melihat hyung lagi!" seru Ryeowook kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku benci hyung. Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi!"

"Tidak mungkin kau membenciku! Berikan aku alasan yang pasti!"

Ryeowook menggepalkan tangannya kuat. "Aku takut kehilanganmu. Dua tahun lagi aku baru bisa bertemu denganmu. Dan itu begitu lama hyung. Aku takut kau tidak mau kami mengantarmu pergi, bahkan aku juga tidak. Fans juga tidak kau perbolehkan. Kau malah bilang kalau bisa pergi secara diam-diam. Kenapa seperti ini?"

Yesung memeluknya secara perlahan, tak mau membuat Ryeowook menghindar darinya lagi. Lengannya mempererat pelukannya, dan dia menaruh kepala Ryeowook dalam dadanya. "Kau tahu alasannya, Wookie. Aku tidak mau melihat seseorang menangis hanya karena kepergianku."

"Karena itu aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak mau menangis karena kehilangan hyung." Terlambat, air mata Ryeowook kini mengalir bersama air hujan yang membasahi semua yang ada di bumi. Namja manis itu menangis keras

Jarinya mencengkram kuat jaket bagian punggung Yesung. "Hyung... hiks.. hyung... kajima... Jebal.. hiks.. Aku tidak mau kehilangan hyung..." Ujar Ryeowook sesegukkan.

Yesung mengecup keningnya, memegang kedua pipinya, menyatukan kening mereka dan menjilat pipi Ryeowook yang basah. Rasa asin dan tawar menjadi satu dalam lidahnya.

Kemuadian Yesung mencium bibirnya lembut. Sebelah tangannya memeluk pinggan Ryeowook agar mereka semakin mendekat, satunya lagi menekan tengkuk namja manisnya.

Bibir tipis itu menghisap lembut kedua belah bibir Ryeowook. Lidahnya sesekali menjilat benda tersebut. Dimiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mendalamkan ciuman lembut mereka.

Saat lidah Yesung mulai masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Ryeowook, sepasang tangan lentik itu mengalung indah pada leher jenjangnya. Menekan kepala besar itu agar makin dekat dengannya.

Mereka tidak sadar jika mereka berciuman di sebuah taman yang cukup berpenghuni. Beberapa pasang mata melihat mereka dibawah payung yang menjadi pelindung mereka.

Setelah puas mereka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Mengambil nafas secara rakus dan saling bertatapan penuh arti. Kemudian mereka tertawa, seolah memang ada yang lucu.

"Chagi, kaja kita masuk ke mobil. Hyung harus memangkas rambut." Ajak Yesung sambil merangkul Ryeowook dan menariknya masuk ke dalam mobil. Kali ini Ryeowook tak menolak.

Saat mereka masuk, mereka baru sadar tubuh mereka basah kuyub. Lagi-lagi terdengar tawa keduanya. "Ya, chagiya." Panggil Yesung

"Hm? Waeyo hyung?" Tamya Ryeowook heran. Yesung memamerkan seringaian, "Bagaimana kalau kita mengeringkan tubuh dengan sedikit bermain?" Namja manis tersebut menelan ludahnya paksa.

"Bermain?"

"Ne. Hanya sebentar saja~"

"Kya! Mana bisa main di tempat sesempit ini?" Yesung menariknya ke jok belakang. "Tentu bisa. Dan kau akan menyukainya~ Let's do it."

Ditengah langit menangis, kedua orang ini malah bermain seenaknya di dalam mobil. Beruntung tak ada petugas yang melihat mobil bergoyang heboh dan ppenuh desahan itu.

The End

FF paling gaje yang saya buat xD Awalnya mau buat sedih tapi emang dasarny saya bukan orang bertipe yang bisa buat ff sedih. Yah, silahkan review. Mau protes sambil kasoh kritik sih saya pasrah aja ne. emang nih otak lagi rada2 xD

Review ne~


End file.
